A Cold Heaven
by Diao Lover
Summary: It was the day that the woman who he had loved forever and still loves died and he would never forget it. Just like how he would never forget her. Never. This is the one shot sequel to A World Through a Window and ends the Zhen Ji x Zhang He one shot trilogy, please read and review!


**One shot sequel to A World Through a Window. This takes place just before Zhang He's death and after Zhen Ji's death. Both Zhang He and Zhen Ji are in their DW 3 outfits, other characters are in their DW8 outfits. Please review! I hope this one is sadder then the two prequels! Thanks kayaladw7 again for the tittle. The only thing different about Zhang He is that he's wearing Zhen Ji's headress.**

* * *

Zhang He travelled down the path Sima Yi ordered him to travel. He knew it was a trap but Sima Yi was so furious over Zhuge Liang's retreat that he ordered Zhang He to follow them into an obvious trap and would not listen to Zhang He at all.

He closed his eyes, he could still remember the woman he loved, her perfect beauty. It had been ten years since her forced execution and those ten years had been difficult for him, he had no idea how he survived.

It was true that Zhen Ji was his former best friend and thay had barely talked since 200 and that meant it had been 21 years of coping with no longer being her best friend. He wished it could of gone differently, if only that stupid Guo Nuwang hadn't desired the title of Empress.

And yet even though it had been 10 years since that day he remembered it perfectly. Every little detail, every second and the last time Zhang He saw her face breathing, he took the headress that Zhen Ji used to wear and sighed dramtically as he walked slowly down the path remembering that horrid day that ruined his life forever.

It was the day that the woman who he had loved forever and still loves died and he would never forget it. Just like how he would never forget her. Never.

_There were rumours of her forced suicide and people were gossiping about it as she walked past them, they kept glancing at her every now and then, while it wouldn't of bothered her normally, today it infuriated her._

_It was her last day alive and she regretted the choices she made in her life, the biggest choice and the one she regretted the most was pushing Zhang He away after her marriage to Cao Pi._

_She cut off her friendship to him completely in 205 and she had stopped talking to him completely, she remembered the last conversation she had with him. He had told her she was looking beautiful, like he did normally when they were friends._

_It was a compliment and she just insulted him back and after that she never spoke to him again, he had tried but she just spat in his face and eventually Zhang He gave up around 215. As Zhen continued to walk down the village Zhang He walked out._

_Zhen Ji wasn't an idiot and neither was Zhang He, Ji knew he knew that she was going to commit suicide. But she knew something he didn't, Zhen Ji had always known He had loved her, Zhen Ji had over heard him alot of times._

_They looked in each other's eyes for a long time, Ji eventually stopped the staring contest. Before she died she was going to giove him a present and a note, she tucked the note that she had written into her favourite headress and ripped the headress off of her head._

_She threw it at him glancing one last time as she allowed a tear to fall down her face, continuing her walk to the location she decided would be her death place, she mutterd. "I wish you good fortune, Zhang He..."_

The love of his life had given him this headress and he wore it every day to battle, he didn't care what anyone said about it, Cao Pi was furious about it.

But Zhang He never read the note attached to it, he kept it but he still never read. He didn't want to see what was on it, he couldn't bring himself to. But he had told himself that if he was ever going to die he would read it then.

That was when he heard a noise and he looked up to see Zhuge Liang and plenty of archers surround him, Zhuge Liang sighed. "I did not think it would be this easy to kill the great Zhang He. Fire."

Gracefully flipping Zhang He tried to advoid the arrows but that plan was killed when an arrow pierced his leg, and more arrows struck his arm but the final arrow hit his stomach and Zhang He knew he was dying, he grabbed the note that Zhen Ji wrote him and opened it.

It said:

_I am truly sorry, Zhang He for pushing you out of my life but I just couldn't handle it, I know that by the time you are reading this you'll be on your death bed, but I'm truly sorry. I have always loved you but once I was married to Cao Pi I had to forget about my love for you, and the easiest way to do that was to forget about you._

_I knew you loved me and I loved you too, I am so sorry that this happened. I don't know how long you lived past my execution but I pray that you did. Goodbye Zhang He, my love I will see you again, I know it._

_By Zhen Ji_

Zhang He allowed tears to roll down his face, Zhen Ji loved him, and not as a brother or a best friend. The pain that was filling his body dissapeared as Zhang He smiled before he closed his eyes and acepted his fate.

"Death can be a beautiful thing..." Were the last words Zhang He spoke as he passed away, a smile still on his lifeless face.

* * *

**Ok that personally was my favourite in that one shot trilogy, I liked writing an I gave Zhang He a sad but happy ending. I know it wasn't really tragic but hey, people died and deaths sad.**


End file.
